


A New Afternoon Tea

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [26]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Afternoon Tea, Baker! Nihachu, Demigod! Nihachu, Demigod! TommyInnit, Gen, New World, Portals, accidental stealing, mentioned implied stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: Niki's day had started rather normal. She had been making some pastries for the afternoon tea, and just put them all onto a tray ready to bring them up to the princes when the world disappeared around her, and a new world appeared.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Demigods [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A New Afternoon Tea

Niki's day had started rather normal. She had been making some pastries for the afternoon tea, and just put them all onto a tray ready to bring them up to the princes when the world disappeared around her, and a new world appeared. 

She was too shocked to really do anything but stand completely still and stare. She was now outside in the summer air, with a child she had never seen before staring up at her. 

"Hi! Welcome to Logstedshire. My name is Tommy" he said, as if this was something completely normal to him. 

"How? I-" she was still holding the tray of cupcakes, the silver tray that she apparently had managed to  _ steal _ from the castle somehow. That would definitely get her killed, if not the whole  _ not showing up  _ would kill her. 

"Can I get a cupcake or are they for you?" Tommy asked, and Niki blinked slowly, lowering the tray to let Tommy take one of the cupcakes without even thinking properly. Who was even this kid? And where was she? Where was Logstedshire? She had never heard about it before. It must be outside of Meard somewhere, but where? Nothing here looked familiar. 

"What happened?" she asked, and Tommy shrugged. He was used to getting the question, but he didn't quite know the answer. 

"You got to Logstedshire. I'm afraid there's no way back. There's a house down the road for you, you can decorate it however you want" he explained, taking a bite out of the cupcake. 

"Okay" Niki replied, finally feeling herself go out of the shock of just teleporting. "Guess I'll miss the afternoon tea" she then added, looking back at the pastries, she wasn't supposed to eat those. 

"Oh! Phil was actually talking about inviting everyone for afternoon tea today. You could come if you want, he definitely won't mind. He's already more or less adopted everyone" he continued. 

"Oh, okay, I guess I can come" Niki agreed, Tommy grinned before waving for her to follow him. 

"Right this way, I'm gonna show you to your house before we go meet everyone, that way you can leave whenever. Everyone understands that this part is kinda overwhelming" he explained, and Niki had never been more happy about someone talking this much, because she had no idea what to say or do. She simply followed the young child, wondering if the people in the palace would even notice that she had disappeared. 


End file.
